Pretty Cure's Adventures in the 2nd Dimension
by Bird6490
Summary: On the 1st night of summer, Miyuki and her friends have the same dream where they join the characters of Phineas and Ferb on their journey through the 2nd Dimension. Join them as they take this amazing adventure and overcome the obstacles they face along the way!
1. 1st Summer Night

It was the first night of summer in Nanairogaoka, Japan. To celebrate the day, Miyuki and her friends decided to have a sleepover at Miyuki's house. Just recently, they all started watching the TV show Phineas and Ferb and that night, they were watching the movie on Netflix and they just finished it. Miyuki turned off the TV. "What did you all think?" she asked. "It was amazing! I loved every single minute of it!" said Yayoi. "You gotta admit, all the songs were catchy" said Akane. "Indeed. If I had that adventure, I wouldn't want to forget it" said Reika. "But they had to. Otherwise, they would lose Perry" said Nao. Candy nodded in agreement. "So, who is your favorite character?" Miyuki asked. "Candy likes Isabella-kuru" said Candy. "I've been obsessed with Perry since I started watching the show so you all could say he's my favorite" said Nao. "Phineas is so creative! That's why he's my favorite" said Yayoi. "This may sound weird but I have a liking for Candace" said Akane. "That doesn't sound weird at all. My favorite is Baljeet. Miyuki, what about you?" said Reika. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I do like Isabella but I also like Phineas too. It's just so hard to make a choice" said Miyuki. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon" said Akane. Then, Miyuki's mother, Ikuyo came in. "Did you all enjoy the movie?" she asked. "We did!" everyone said. "Well it's getting pretty late so I think you should all start getting ready for bed." said Ikuyo. "Okay mom" said Miyuki.

The girls brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and put on their pajamas. Little did Ikuyo know that the girls had somewhere else in mind to sleep. The girls went to Miyuki's room and Miyuki said "Ready to go?". "Ready" said everyone. Miyuki took a book out of her bookshelf. Next, she pushed a book from the left to the right making a pink light on a lower shelf start to glow. Miyuki pushed a book on the lower shelf to the left making the pink light start to glow on an upper shelf. Finally, she pushed two books on the upper shelf to both sides. The pink light glowed bigger and brighter than before. "Let's go girls!" said Miyuki. Then everyone got sucked into the portal. On the other side of it, everyone landed in the Magical Library. Everything in it looked so peaceful and quiet. Yayoi smelled the air and sighed. "What a perfect place to spend the night" she said. "Yeah. Since I figured we all wouldn't fit in my house, I thought we could sleep in the Magical Library" said Miyuki. "This was a great idea Miyuki. But along with our sleeping bags, will we all fit in our secret base?" said Akane referring to the big stump in the middle of the library. "If we don't fit in it, we could sleep outside around our secret base" said Miyuki. "Now that's another great idea" said Reika. "Thanks Reika" said Miyuki.

The girls went inside their secret base and tried to find some space to put their sleeping bags but they couldn't find any so they placed their sleeping bags outside the stump. They formed a circle and got into their sleeping bags. "You know, who would've thought that we'd be sleeping here tonight?" Yayoi asked. "Yeah. We've never slept in the Magical Library before" said Akane. "I must say, this is quite a new experience for us" said Reika. "Mhmmm!" said Candy. "So what was your favorite song from the movie?" asked Miyuki. "Everything's Better With Perry obviously" said Nao. "Mine was Brand New Reality" said Akane. "Definitely Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" said Yayoi. "No way! That's mine too!" said Miyuki. "Same here-kuru!" said Candy. "Mine was Brand New Best Friend" said Reika. The girls yawned. "You know, I got a confession to make. I would've really liked to join everyone on their adventure in the movie" said Akane. "Really? Me too!" said Nao. "Me three!" said Yayoi. "Make that four" said Reika. "Five!" said Candy. "Six! It would've been awesome if we fought alongside everyone against those robots" said Miyuki. "Sure would have. Now let's get some sleep" said Akane. "Yeah we should" said Miyuki. "Goodnight everybody" said everyone. Then they all fell asleep.

A few hours later, Miyuki woke up and found herself in a neighborhood wearing her casual clothes. "Where am I and how did I change clothes?" she asked herself. "Miyuki!" a voice said. Miyuki turned her head and saw Akane and the others running to her. "Akane! Everyone!" said Miyuki. "When we all woke up, somehow we found ourselves in this neighborhood" said Akane. "So did I" said Miyuki. Everyone looked around. "Is it me or does this neighborhood look awfully familiar?" asked Yayoi. "Now that you mention it, it kind of does" said Nao. Then Reika saw a house that looked very familiar. "There's something about that house that's giving me deja vu" she said. Everyone looked at the house and felt the same way. "You're right Reika" said Miyuki. That's when Candy figured out why. "Isn't that Phineas and Ferb's house-kuru?" she asked. The girls looked harder and found out that Candy was right. "It is! Good eye Candy!" said Miyuki. "Do you know what this means?" asked Yayoi excited. "What Yayoi?" Akane asked. "This means that we're in a dream where we're in the movie and we get to be a part of the adventure!" said Yayoi. "Wow! Really?" said Akane. "Now we get to do what we wanted and join everyone!" said Nao. "Yeah!" said Reika. "This is gonna be an ultra happy experience! Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" said Miyuki. So everyone went to Phineas and Ferb's house.


	2. Meeting Everyone

In the backyard, Ferb placed a baseball on Perry's tail. Phineas held a baseball bat and tapped on the home plate. "Alright, looks like the pitcher's ready, and...batter up!" he said. Ferb scratched Perry's neck making Perry's tail snap forward, flinging the ball towards Phineas. "Batter batter batter, swing!" Phineas said before swinging at the baseball and hitting it. "Oh yes, sports fans! That may be the best hit ever in the history of platypult baseball!". Ferb checked the "Platypult Baseball World Record Book" and gave his brother a thumbs up. "And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths!" said Phineas. He imitated the sound of a roaring crowd while Ferb used a remote control baseball glove to guide the ball back. "And Fletcher snags the pop fly! He's out!" said Phineas. "Wow! That was awesome!" said Miyuki entering the backyard with her friends. "Hey, thanks. Who are you girls?" Phineas asked. "I'm Miyuki and these are my friends Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika" said Miyuki. "My name's Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Are you all from Japan or something?" said Phineas. "We are. How did you know?" said Akane. "Ferb speaks Japanese and you all have Japanese names" said Phineas. "That's right" said Reika.

The gate opened and Isabella entered the backyard. "Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin'?" she said. "Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into sporting event." Phineas replied. "Hi, Perry! Can I try?" Isabella asked. She scratched Perry's neck and the baseball catapulted out of the yard. "Whoa, mama! Nice shot, Isabella!" said Phineas. Suddenly, Candy jumped out of Miyuki's arms and landed near Isabella. "That was so cool-kuru!" she said. "A talking stuffed animal?!" Isabella shrieked. "I'm not a stuffed animal-kuru!" said Candy. "Then who and what are you?" Isabella asked. "My name's Candy-kuru. Candy is a fairy from Märchenland, the land of fairy tales-kuru" said Candy. "You're a fairy? That's amazing and you're so cute! My name's Isabella" said Isabella. Before Isabella could ask who Miyuki and her friends were, Baljeet and Buford entered the backyard. "Did someone lose a ball?" Baljeet asked. "Yeah, we were just playing platypult." said Phineas. "Oh, I LOVE Platypus-themed sports!" said Baljeet. "You know, if we had TWO Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton!" said Phineas. "Who's Annette?" Buford asked. "He said 'a net' not Annette" said Reika. "Oh. Who are you girls anyway?" said Buford. Phineas introduced Miyuki and her friends to Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. "Nice to meet you girls" said Isabella. "Nice to meet you all too" said Miyuki. "Ferb, that's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" said Phineas. Then they all finished working on 2 mechanical platypults. "Okay, everyone. I think the tail is all set. I'll just go check with the foreman." said Phineas. "He's gone!" said Isabella noticing Perry's absence. "Hey, where's Perry?" asked Phineas. He checked under the machine but Perry wasn't there. "Did he really slip away? On his anniversary? Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. Well, I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's HIS day, right?" said Phineas. Perry was hiding behind a tree wearing his fedora. He threw a pebble at the fence. "Hey, what was the small noise?" Baljeet asked. "Let's all go walk over to it!" said Phineas.

Everyone walked away and Perry snuck into the house while they were gone. He went to the couch and pulled back a mirror over it revealing a hole. Perry went inside it rode a vacuum tube down to his lair passing by Pinky the Chihuahua and other agents as he landed at his seat. Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Ah, good morning, Agent P. A quick word, recently you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family. And we both know you wouldn't like that." said Major Monogram. He chuckled and said "I remember the day you were first assigned." After having a flashback of Perry being assigned, Carl said off-screen "And I did!". "Don't get cocky, Carl! Agent P, as you know, every operative is equipped with an auto-scan replication device, just like the one in your hat. We've been using the information you've gathered to replicate each and every one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators. Our top men have been analyzing them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. And, to be honest, the jury's still out. Now we find out that he's in the process of building an alternate dimension-related inator. Your assignment is to stop him, before he finishes building it. Behind you, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl with some high-tech devices that you might find useful." said Major Monogram.

A platform rose with dramatic music. On it was a large container of devices. "Um, Sir? Hello? I didn't step on in time. Would you mind lowering the platform again?" asked Carl off-screen. "Oh, great, let me... cue the music again." said Major Monogram. The dramatic music rewinded and played again as Carl rose with the platform this time. "Voilà monsieur!" said Carl showing a wristwatch. "This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help you in the field. For example a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to you." He pushed a button and Carl's glasses were drawn to it. "See? And these are aluminum!" he said. "Quit goofing around, Carl, and show him the hologram." said Monogram. "Yes, sir" said Carl. He pushed a button on the watch and it turned on a hologram of Major Monogram. "Hehe, pretty nifty, huh? With this device, you'll be able to contact me anywhere at anytime, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00, because...that's when I take a shower" said the hologram. That's when he noticed Major Monogram on the screen. "Whoa wee, wait a minute. Is that... me?" asked the hologram. "Oh, no! His holographic projection has become mesmerized by his video image! I better shut it off." said Carl. He shut off the hologram and pointed to the watch again. "And if you push THIS button, it'll give your adversary an incredible ice cream headache." he said. Carl pushed the button and immediately screamed and held his head in pain, then stopped. "It's gone. You better watch where you point that." he said. Carl handed the watch to Perry.

Meanwhile in Candace's room, Candace was packing her belongings in a cardboard box when her best friend Stacy came in. "Hey, girl. Uh, what are you doing?" said Stacy. "Stacy, Jeremy's going to college soon, and here I am concerned with busting my brothers to my MOMMY and living in the NURSERY." said Candace. She picked up a ceramic unicorn. "A unicorn! A UNICORN, Stacy!" "Hi, I'm six!" Candace said mockingly. "You've GOTTA help me get rid of all this junk." "Wow, bold move!" said Stacy. "Yep! Goodbye, childhood folly. Hello, carefree undemanding adult life!" said Candace. Then her Mom, Linda, entered her room. "Yeah, good luck with that. Candace, your father and I are off to the movies. While we're gone, you're in charge, okay?" she said. "Okay, Mom!" said Candace. Linda left the room. "And you know, I'm even thinking of giving up on busting my brothers." Candace said to Stacy. "The irony is, that as a grown up, you don't NEED to tell your mom. You can just bust them yourself." said Stacy. "That's it! Stacy, I'm old enough to bust them myself!" said Candace. "That's what I just said. Also, I think there are some new kids in your backyard" said Stacy looking out her friend's window. Candace looked out her window and opened it. "Phineas, who are these girls?" she asked. "Hey Candace!" said Phineas. He introduced Miyuki and her friends to Candace. "Well if they are a part of your bustable plan, you are still gonna get in trouble!" said Candace. "Okay then" said Phineas obliviously.


	3. Helping Doof and Entering A New World

Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was making a speech to a stand-in. "Now, Perry the Platypus, quake in terror, as I punch a hole through to another dimension!" he said. He showed his Other Dimensionator by saying "Behold! The Other-Dimension-". "Sir!" said Norm. "What? What?" asked Doof. Norm was seen in front of a large buffet table. "I've finished setting up the buffet" he said. "Oh, for crying out loud, Norm. I was in the zone!" said Doof. "I just thought you were playing with your doll." said Norm. "It's not a doll, it's a stand-in. Pretendy the Practice-pus, see? I wonder if Perry the Platypus practices with a fake me? It would be nice to know he cares about.." said Doof. A tennis ball eye fell off the stand-in.

Back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, the mechanical platypults were finished and Phineas and Ferb were inside one shuttlecock while Miyuki and her friends were in another shuttlecock. "All systems are green, prepare to launch on my mark, T-minus thirty and counting. 29, 28, 27, 26..." Phineas began. Back in Perry's lair, Carl was showing Perry another gadget. "Of course, you'll only need this if you're attacked by one of the royals or a member of Parliament, so it's probably okay to leave the safety on" said Carl before putting the gadget down. Then he showed Perry his new rocket car by saying "And here's your brand new rocket-car." Perry jumped into the rocket car. "Sweet huh? Good luck Agent P!" said Carl. Perry started the engine. "Uh, Carl, did you tell him the accelerator's a little touchy?" asked Major Monogram. The rocket car took off, hitting the ceiling directly. "I think he knows, sir" Carl replied. In the backyard, it was almost time for takeoff. "3, 2, 1, service!" said Phineas. Then Isabella pushed a button marked INVOLUNTARY REFLEX on one platypult and Baljeet pushed the same button on the other platypult causing both platypults to launch them at the same time. Also at the same time, Perry's rocket car bursted out of the ground nearby and collided with the shuttlecocks sending them all careening away from each other.

Candace and Stacy ran into the backyard. "Phineas and Ferb, you are so bus-" Candace began before noticing the platypults gone. "Oh my gosh! Where'd it go? You there! Small children! Where's the big contraption?." "I don't know, it was here just a moment ago." Isabella replied. "It disappeared! Stacy, do you realize what this means?" asked Candace. "We're done?" Stacy asked back. "No, some mysterious force always takes away Phineas and Ferb's inventions before Mom shows up, this time, it took it away before I showed up! The mysterious force recognizes that I'm now a grown-up!" said Candace. "A "Mysterious Force"? I'm not buying it, I am a woman of science, at least that's what my horoscope said." said Stacy. "Well I'm going to prove it to you and bust my brothers at the same time. Where are my brothers?" said Candace. "We just launched them toward the park. Buford is there with the other platypult." said Baljeet. "Okay, as the adult here, I decree we're going to the park, does anyone have to go potty first?" asked Candace. Stacy raised her hand. "Fine make it quick" said Candace.

In the air, the friends noticed that they were heading towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "Ferb! It looks like we're going to hit that building that looks vaguely like your head!" Phineas told Ferb. On the balcony of DEI, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was ready to test his Other Dimensionator. "Time to give it a little test." he said. He turned the inator on and it started for a brief second, then it shut down. "Hmm. Well I just finished it, it can't be broken already." said Doof. Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb smashed into it followed by Miyuki and the girls. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I stand corrected" he said. The kids got out of the shuttlecocks. "Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecocks?" asked Doof. "We're really sorry, sir. I don't know what happened. One minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in badminton platypults, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your deluxe apartment in the sky" said Phineas. "Well, it looks like you've totaled my Other-Dimensionator." said Doof. "An Other-Dimensionator? What does it do?" asked Yayoi. "Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into other dimensions." said Doofenshmirtz. "Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb" said Phineas. Miyuki introduced herself and her friends to Dr. D. "I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me...I just got into such a funk." said Doof. "Ferb is naturally handy with tools, I'll bet we could put this thing back together again in no time." said Phineas. "Ah, what the heck, before we set up, there's a whole buffet here, please partake, I was expecting someone who seems to be running late." said Doof.

Meanwhile, Perry was on the ground and his smoking rocket car was being picked up by a tow truck. Back in DEI, the boys were almost done restoring the Other Dimensionator. "Almost there, okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before?" said Phineas. "Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no." said Doof. "Well I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that?" asked Phineas. "Well of course I need tha... Wait! No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh." said Doof. "So Ferb has rigged up this remote control, so that if we get separated from the portal, we can open another one." said Phineas. Ferb showed his remote control to Doofenshmirtz. "Nice touch, kid" said Doof. "You guys are always one step ahead" said Akane. "Thanks" said Phineas. He picked up a piece. "I guess this is the last piece, okay Ferb, boost me up". Ferb lifted his brother.

Suddenly, Perry crashed through the window on his jet-pack ready to attack but he stopped when he saw boys and landed. His eyes darted nervously as he looked at them. "Ooh, I cannot wait!" said Doofenshmirtz excited. Perry took a step back. Phineas glanced and Perry was back in pet mode. The platypus chattered. "Oh, there you are, Perry." said Phineas. "Perry?" Doof asked. "Yeah, he's our pet platypus." said Phineas. "Is every platypus named Perry?" Doof asked. "In a perfect world, yes." said Phineas. Nao knelt down and said "He is a cute little fella, hi there." She tickled Perry's chin making him look at Nao. Nao had a happy look on her face which made Perry smile a bit. "I think he likes you Nao" said Phineas. "Really? Then I think so too" said Nao. "Well Perry, you're just in time to see us open up a portal to another dimension." said Phineas. Perry snapped out of his happy state and his eyes widened. Phineas and Ferb were about to put the last piece in when Perry leaped and grabbed it in his mouth. "Perry, what are you doing?" Phineas asked. Perry went under the buffet table. Phineas grabbed the piece and pulled. "This is not tug of war! This is not tug of war!" he said. He managed to pull the piece out. "Silly boy, what's gotten into him?" said Phineas walking back to the others. "Alright, let's get this show on the road, huh?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram's head appeared beside Perry. "Remember, if your cover's blown, you'll never see the boys again." he said. "Hey, does anyone hear someone talking?" asked Doof. The head was actually the hologram on Perry's watch. "Never see them again..." said the hologram. Perry covered the watch and walked over to the nearby couch. Ferb lifted Phineas. "Okay, here we go, right in he-" said Phineas. Suddenly, Perry peed on the couch then jumped off. Phineas and Ferb ran over to him. "Perry, no! Not on the sofa! Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. D, we should take him outside." said Phineas. "Can I hold him?" Nao asked. "Sure Nao" said Phineas handing Perry to Nao. "No no, it'll be alright. I was planning on replacing this old couch anyway. Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Reika lifted Phineas and Phineas inserted the piece and the machine powered up. "That should do it" said Reika. "You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point, huh, I guess he's not coming." said Doof. He turned on the machine and a portal formed. "And now, behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!" he said. Everyone's eyes widened as the portal formed and then a room with a couch in shades of pink and purple appeared. "Huh, it's a...it's a couch. That's a bit anti-climatic, I guess it's a nice couch, though." said Doof. He looked back and forth between his couch and the other one. "Hmm, hey, I got an idea, let's swap my couch for that one!" he said. Doof entered the portal. "Uh..." said Phineas. Doof grabbed the pink couch and pull it to the portal. "Okay, I got it, I got - uh, maybe, come on, you want to give me a hand here?" he asked. "Whoa, awesome!" said Phineas. He, Ferb, and the girls entered the portal. Nao was still holding Perry. "Check it out!" said Akane. "Ahem." said Major Monogram-2. Doof noticed him. "Oh uh, hello. Say, aren't you-" said Doof. "Hey Dr. D! Look at this!" said Miyuki. "Hold that thought!" said Doof. He ran over to a balcony and saw everyone looking out. "You're famous here!" said Miyuki. The 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area was revealed which was in various colors of purples, pinks, and greens. Doofenshmirtz's face was everywhere in sight, but with a black lab coat. There was even a blimp with his face on it. ""Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader"?" Doof read. Perry had an incredibly nervous look on his face and he gulped.


	4. Perry Reveals His Secret

"A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz happy. He chuckled. "Yeah! Wait a minute, I gotta go check something out." He went up to Major Monogram-2. "Uh, yoo-hoo! Hello again!" said Doof. "Is this some kind of test? Is that really you, sir?" asked Monogram-2. "Ha ha! Holy Boy! Even the great Francis Monogram's my slave in this dimension!" Doof cheered. "I prefer the term "Indentured Executive Assistant"." said Monogram-2. "Well, I want to meet this other dimension me. Where can I find him?" said Doof. "Oh, you're from another dimension? Well then, he'll probably want to see you, he's into that freaky sorta stuff. Have a seat and I'll let him know you're on your way up." said Monogram-2. He pushed a button on a control and a chair slid in. Doof got on and the chair slid away.

On the balcony, Phineas remembered Candy mentioning her homeland. "Candy, can you tell us more about your homeland?" Phineas asked. "Sure! Märchenland is a land of fairy tales-kuru. There, you would find the most adorable and playful fairies, just like in those fairy tales-kuru! It's a very peaceful land-kuru. Candy has an older brother who lives there-kuru" said Candy. "You have an older brother?" Phineas asked. "Yes! His name is Pop and I don't get to see him very often-kuru. Mostly because when I'm with Miyuki and her friends, he takes care of Märchenland-kuru" said Candy. "So you're saying that Pop is ruler of Märchenland?" asked Phineas. "Not exactly-kuru. The queen actually happens to be me-kuru" said Candy. Hearing that made Phineas shocked. "What?! You're a queen?! But you're a small fairy!" he said. The girls told Phineas and Ferb about the history of Märchenland, Pretty Cure, Candy becoming the new queen and Pierrot's defeat. "Wow, that's quite a story. So let me get this straight, you girls are legendary warriors?" said Phineas. "Yes. But we actually are when we transform" said Miyuki. "That's so cool!" said Phineas. Everyone looked around. "Wow, Dr. D has done really well for himself" said Akane. "Yeah. What do you think Perry?" said Nao. She held Perry up and the platypus looked around nervously for a second. Then he reverted to pet mode and chattered. "Hey, where is Dr. D?" asked Yayoi.

Meanwhile with Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2..."So what you're telling me is you're still not ruler of your Tri-State Area?" asked Doof-2. "Yeah? Well obviously YOU did not have to deal with MY nemesis, Perry the Platypus!" said Doof. "Oh didn't I? Observe!" said Doof-2. He showed the doorway and it opened. A figure stepped out. "What is it?" Dr. D asked. The figure revealed itself to be a cyborg version of Perry and it saluted. "This is Perry the Platyborg! He was once my nemesis, but now, he is general of my army!" said Doof-2. "Wow, you are good!" said Doof. "Dismissed" said Doof-2 to Platyborg. Platyborg saluted again and rocketed off. Then everyone rode in on the same chairs of Dr. D did. "That was awesome!" said Phineas. "Ugh, now who's interrupting me? Remind me to berate my Indentured Executive Assistant!" said Doofenshmirtz-2. "No, no, man, it's cool. They're with me." said Doofenshmirtz. "Hey Dr. D, we thought we lost you" said Phineas. "Hi, guys!" said Doof. Doof-2 grabbed him. "Whoops!" said Doof. "You dare to bring a secret agent in here?" glared Doof-2. "This boy's a secret agent?" Doof asked. "No, no, not him!" said Doof-2. "The quiet one?" asked Doof. Ferb looked to Phineas and shrugged. "No no, HIM!" said Doof-2. "The pink haired girl or this plant?" Doof asked. Miyuki looked confused as she looked and saw a plant next to her. "The platypus! That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!" Doof-2 called out.

"Whoa whoa, hey, he's just a platypus, he doesn't do much." Phineas defended. "Oh, oh this rich, I see what's going on here, you, you really think that he's your pet, don't you? WRONG! He's using you, you're just his cover, he's a secret agent! Here, here, let me prove it." said Doof-2. He looked up and said "General Platyborg, come down here at once! He'll be here in just a minute, and then-" said Doof-2 before Platyborg landed on his foot. Doof-2 yelled in pain and held his foot. He stopped after that. "Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus? You know what to do." Doof-2 commanded. Platyborg charged and punched Perry away. "Perry!" cried Phineas. Perry landed on his feet and shook himself. "What was that for?!" Phineas glared. He and Ferb ran to Perry. "Perry, are you okay?" Phineas asked. "Told ya!" said Doof. Ferb checked Perry with a stethoscope. "How are his vitals?" asked Phineas. "Wait, let me try something. Platyborg, do the same thing to those two boys." said Doofenshmirtz-2. "What?!" said Doofenshmirtz surprised. Platyborg leaped and charged at Phineas and Ferb. "What?!" said Phineas surprised. Before the girls could stand in front of the boys to protect them, Platyborg was about to punch when Perry stood upright and punched him back. "Perry?" Phineas asked in surprise. "YES! I knew it!" said Doof-2. "Wait, wait a minute, I'm confused, why does their platypus fight so good?" asked Doof. Perry put on his fedora. Doof gasped. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" he asked in shock. "Really?" asked Doof-2 sarcastically. "What?" asked Doof. Doof-2 groaned. Phineas looked at Perry in surprise. "Perry?" he asked. Before Doof-2 could order his robots to get the kids, Candy said to the girls "Now's your chance to transform-kuru!" "Right!" said the girls.

The Smile Pact opened and the girls set their ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. Their individual light lit up followed by the seven lights in the Smile Pact in sequence. "Ready?" asked a background voice. "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" shouted the girls in response. The Smile Pact produced a powder puff. "Go! Go! Let's go!" said the background voice. The girls used their powder puffs to tap on the Smile Pact to collect magic powder. Miyuki tapped her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce shoes, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. Her hair then changed color and length and her eyes became a brighter shade as well. Akane snapped her fingers to light her puff on fire and applied it once onto her chest, surrounding herself with fire which then formed her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair changed color and length. Her eyes also became a brighter shade. Yayoi clapped her puff between her hands five times to spread the magic powder into the air all around her, which then formed her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair got bigger and changed color. Her eyes became a brighter shade as well. Nao used her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then exploded into wind that formed her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Not only did her hair change length and color, but her eyes also became a brighter shade. Reika blew on her puff to scatter the magic powder into the air, which then formed her shoes, skirt, arm protectors, and top. Her hair got bigger and changed color. Her eyes became a brighter shade as well. Lastly, the girls pat their powder puffs onto their cheeks to give a rosy glow.

Then the girls flew down from the sky, landed on their feet, and began to introduce themselves. "Twinkling and shining! The light of the future! Cure Happy!" said Cure Happy. "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" said Cure Sunny. "Sparkling and glittering! rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!" said Cure Peace. "Intense courage! A straight-up bout! Cure March!" said Cure March. "The snow falling and gathering a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" said Cure Beauty. "The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle, Smile Pretty Cure!" said the Cures before striking a final pose. Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, and Doofenshmirtz-2 were shocked. "So this is what they were talking about" said Phineas. "I did not see that coming" said Doof. "Get them!" ordered Doof-2. Two armored bots charged at everyone. Cure Peace handed Candy to the boys. "Make sure you keep Candy safe." she said. "We'll take care of the robots. The rest of you, get out of here" Cure Beauty told the boys and Perry. Perry pulled Phineas and Ferb away with Candy as Cure Happy and Cure Sunny punch the bots. "You're a secret agent?!" Phineas asked Perry. More robots came in and the Cures fought them back to back. Phineas got angry. "So this is where you disappear to everyday? You come here and fight this guy?" he asked Perry. "No, no, he fights me. He doesn't really know this guy" said Doof while pointing at Doof-2. "You fight a pharmacist? Why would you even do that?!" Phineas asked Perry. "Well, actually, I'm an evil scientist, but a lot of people are confused by the lab coat" said Doof. "You're evil? He's evil?!" said Phineas. Candy, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry backed up to the window pane.

"So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!" said Phineas angrily. "Well, he did pee on the couch" Ferb commented. "Wait a second, I just realized, that was a conscious choice! You peed on my couch!" said Doof. Perry grinned sheepishly. "No no, that wasn't enough! That's when you should've put on your little hat, not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!" Phineas scolded. "Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison. Guards!" said Doof-2. Perry pushed the brain freeze button on his watch making Doof-2 grab his head. "Ow! Brain freeze!" yelled Doof-2 in pain. Candy opened the window and they fell out. Phineas and Candy screamed and Perry activated his parachute saving the boys and Candy. " I-I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble processing this right now." said Phineas. Perry handed Phineas a pamphlet. ""So You've Discovered Your Pet is a Secret Agent-"' Phineas read. He threw the pamphlet away and said angrily "I don't want your pamphlet!" Platyborg leaped down after them and wings extended on his back as he then flew after them. "Uh oh" said Phineas unfortunate. Perry moved Phineas, Ferb, and Candy away. Platyborg turned back and flew at them. "He's coming back around!" said Phineas. Perry dislodged the parachute and they fell on a part of the building. Platyborg rocketed back at them and landed next to Perry. "Oh snap!" said Phineas. Perry's parachute landed on Phineas, Ferb, and Candy. "Look, there's a logo on this parachute! He's got his own logo?" said Phineas. Perry gave Platyborg the "bring it on" gesture and the two began to fight. Perry was doing fine at first until Platyborg pushed him back near the edge. Platyborg morphed his hand into a spinning mace but Cure March came down and kicked him back. Perry smiled at her as if he was trying to say "Thank you". "Let's get you and the boys to safety" said March. She held Perry and Cure Peace and Cure Beauty came to the boys. Phineas was holding Candy. Peace held him and Beauty held Ferb. The Cures flew down to the ground.

"Thanks girls" said Phineas. A Normbot approached them. "May I please see your papers?" it asked. The group stared at each other and the Normbot replaced its normal head with an armored one. "Show me your papers or be destroyed" it said in a deep voice. Suddenly, Cure Happy's Happy Shower hit the Normbot making it explode. The group looked up and saw Cure Happy and Cure Sunny flying down to them. "Thanks Happy" said Peace. "No problem" said Happy. The front door of the building opened and Platyborg marched up to them before getting hit by a bus. Everyone ran away. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" said both Doofenshmirtz's. "Jinx! You owe me a soda" said Doofenshmirtz. A taxi pulled up and Platyborg was stuck on the windshield. "4th and Main." said the driver. Platyborg got off and handed the driver some money. "What, no tip?" asked the driver. Platyborg turned his hand into a mace. "Never mind, I'm good." said the driver. He drove off and Platyborg looked around.


	5. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 and Summer Song

Everyone hid in an alley behind a dumpster. "Looks like they're gone" said Cure Happy. The Cures turned back into their normal selves. Phineas looked at Perry and got angry again. "You're a secret agent?! And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just your cover story? Were you ever really our pet or part of our family?" Phineas asked. Perry looked down, depressed. "Apparently not, cause you didn't trust us enough to tell us. Anyone else here leading a bizarre double life?" said Phineas. Ferb raised his hand. "Put your hand down, Ferb" said Phineas. Ferb lowered his hand. "You're a secret agent. He's a secret agent!" said Phineas. Ferb put a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "You're right, Ferb, we have to concentrate on the task at hand, we need to get back to our dimension, and I don't even know where to start." said Phineas. Ferb held up the remote. "Oh, that's right, the remote!" said Phineas. He took the remote. "I knew that would come in handy! Alright, let's go home!" said Phineas. He aimed the device and opened a portal. A pastel covered forest area with a weird six eyed lizard type creature appeared. "Wait, that's not our dimension." said Phineas. He shut the portal. Then he tapped the remote and opens and closes portals in different spots. They all showed the same image. "Nope. Uh uh. Not that one. Great, now this thing's broken. We're gonna need some help. I know! Let's go find us!" said Phineas. Everyone peeked behind the dumpster. Phineas looked at Perry. "Wait a minute, I just realized, you could've been cleaning your own litter box this whole time!" said Phineas. Perry shrugged. "Oh we are not done with this conversation!" said Phineas. Everyone ran off.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was squeezed into a small school chair while Doofenshmirtz-2 was by a picture of Perry in pet mode. "So tell me, other-dimension me. What do you see here?" said Doof-2. "An ordinary platypus." replied Doof. Doof-2 flipped the page now showing Perry in secret agent mode. "And now what do you see?" he asked. Doof gasped. "Perry the Platypus!" he said. "You know, I'm starting to see why you haven't become ruler in your dimension." said Doof-2. "Alright, Mr. "Eviler than Thou", how did you manage to take over the Tri-State Area, anyway?" asked Doof. "Simple, I used an army of big, scary robots." said Doof. "We should do lunch sometime!" the robots replied like kindly businessmen. "Wow, that is scary. I tried that robot thing once, too. I hid the self-destruct button on the bottoms of their feet, so nobody could reach them." said Doof. A flashback showed Doof with an army of robots and when they took a step, they exploded. After that, Doof asked "I think I've said enough. I still don't get it, if we're the same person, how come you're so much better at being evil than me?" "True evil is born through pain and loss. You see, when I was a small boy back in Gimmelshtump, I had a toy train. Then one day, I lost it." said Doof-2. Doof stared at him. "That's... That's it?" he asked. "What do you mean?" asked Doof-2. "That's your emotionally scarring backstory? That's your great tragedy? Dude, I was raised by ocelots, literally. Disowned by my parents and raised by Central American wildcats, and you're telling me you lost a toy train? That's it? That's all you got? Really? I had to work as a lawn gnome, I was forced to wear hand-me-up girl's clothing, neither of my parents showed up for my birth!" said Doof. "Well, how did _you_ feel when you lost that toy train?" asked Doof-2. "Well, I never lost a toy train" said Doof. "Well, maybe if you had, you would've done better. Since you have neglected to take over YOUR Tri-State Area, I think I'll go over there and give it a shot myself." said Doof-2. "Great, we can be a team!" said Doof. "Yeah, right, a team." said Doof-2 sarcastically. "Wait, was that sarcasm?" asked Doof. "No..." said Doof-2 sarcastically. "Yeah, right there, I'm pretty sure that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic." said Doof.

Back at the 1st Dimension, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, and Baljeet walked up to Buford who was on a park bench chewing some gum. "Okay Buford, where are Phineas and Ferb?" asked Candace. "How should I know? They never showed up for me to return serve. That's considered a forfeit in catapult badminton, so I went to get some Victory Gum." said Buford. "A tradition as old as the game itself." "Don't play with me, young man, where is the giant platypult they built?" asked Candace. "Don't know, it seems to have vanished." replied Buford. "Oh really? Did you hear that, Stace? The mysterious force took the platypult away before I, the grown up, could see it." said Candace. "Yeah yeah, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this." said Stacy. "The logical explanation IS the mysterious force, the question is, why does it care so much about my little brothers? Why doesn't it want them to get busted?" said Candace. "Well, why don't you ask it, Kierkegaard?" asked Buford. Everyone stared at him. "What? Existentialist Trading Cards." said Buford holding a pack of cards. "Came with the gum." "Wait, he's right! I should just ask it, I'll bet I can reason with it." said Candace. "Reason with it? Candace, it's a force, that you made up." said Stacy. "No, I know what I'm talking about, Stacy, Come on!" said Candace. She pulled her friend. "Where are we going?" Stacy asked. "To my backyard, the heart of the mysterious force!" said Candace. Baljeet pulled out two cards. "Would you like to trade two Sartre for a Nietzsche?" he asked. "Alright" said Buford trading the cards with Baljeet. "Sucker" said Baljeet.

At the 2nd Dimension, a pair of Normbots hovered over by two a couple of trash cans. After they left, everyone poked their heads out of them. "Well, this should be our street, but it sure looks different." said Phineas. The group climbed out of the cans and ran to the house followed by Perry. Lawrence-2 walked out of the house. Phineas and Ferb poked out of the bushes. "Dad?" Phineas asked. "Boys, what are you doing here? You'd better get inside before the Doofbot catches you" said Lawrence-2 before latching himself to a harness. "I'm off to the factory. See you next week!" Phineas was about to ring the doorbell but then saw Perry still standing like a human. "Uh, you might want to... Uh, I mean these guys might not know that you're not really a... you know..." he told Perry. Perry looked down and realized what Phineas meant. He smiled sheepishly then reverted to pet mode and chattered. Phineas and Ferb stared at him. Phineas rang the doorbell and stared again for a second. Linda-2 answered the door. "Boys, I thought you were in your room! Get back inside and get your Dooferalls back on before someone sees you, if you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement." she said. "That was weird. Let's find the other us." said Phineas.

Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 were playing Doofopoly. "And...hey, I got a one! Pick a Doofopoly instruction card." said Phineas-2. He picked up a card and read it. ""Confirm", hey I can do that!". "Hey guys!" said Phineas walking in with everyone. "Oh no, they're replacing us!" Phineas-2 panicked. He hid behind the couch. "I must not have conformed quick enough!" "No no, it's not like that, we're you guys from another dimension." Phineas explained. "A different dimension? Is that allowed?" Phineas-2 asked. "Apparently." Phineas replied. He introduced Miyuki and her friends to Phineas-2 and Ferb-2. Before Phineas-2 could say hi to them, he saw Perry and said "Oh look! Perry's back!" He ran to Perry and hugged him. "Where have you been? We missed you so much!" "Uh, Phineas, he's not your Perry, he came with us." said Phineas. "Oh, sorry. Wait, can I hold him a little longer?" said Phineas-2. He hugged Perry again and the two Ferbs were getting teary eyed and they held out handkerchiefs. Phineas-2 handed Perry back. "It's just, well, he left one day and never came back. He's been gone for a long time and I'm really worried." said Phineas-2. Then Candace-2 came in. "Alright, you know the only time we're allowed to make noise is on Doofens Day, so keep it-" she said. She looked at everyone and turned around. "Are there four of you in this room?" she asked. "11 counting Perry and the girls" said Phineas. "I see nothing, I have plausible deniability." said Candace-2 before walking off. "Boy, your Candace is much less curious about you're up to." said Phineas. "What do you mean?" asked Phineas-2. "Well, it seems like our Candace has spent her entire summer focused on what we're doing." said Phineas. "Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago" said Phineas-2. "You guys don't have summer? Well that's-that's terrible." said Phineas. "Summer... It sounds dangerous, yet oddly compelling. What is it?" asked Phineas-2. "What is summer? Man, where do I begin?" Phineas said. "May we join you in this song?" asked Miyuki. "Sure!" said Phineas. Then he started singing.

Phineas:  
The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining

Ferb:  
It's noticeably warmer

Phineas:  
Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold

Miyuki:  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told

Akane:  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin

Yayoi:  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?

Nao:  
Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat

Reika:  
Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet

Phineas:  
It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent  
Or driving our sister in...

"Oh, wait. Maybe we're going to fast..." said Phineas. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 were shivering.

Phineas:  
Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade  
Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree  
That's what it means to me

The days are longer

Phineas and Phineas-2:  
The nights are shorter  
The sun is shining

Ferb and Ferb-2:  
It's noticeably warmer

Phineas, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, and Candy:  
Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?

Phineas:  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?

"Wow, summer sounds like a blast!" said Phineas-2. Right when Phineas was telling Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 about what he and Ferb did over the summer, the TV announced "Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update". Perry walked over to it. Doofenshmirtz-2 was on the TV. "This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus, if you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends. If you don't, all bets are off." he said. Perry turned to go. Phineas was still talking but stopped when he saw Perry sneaking off. Perry hid behind a curtain and put on his fedora. Just as he was about to go, Phineas said "You are kidding me!". That made Perry stop. "You're actually sneaking away again? So nothing's changed, huh? Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could've made a great team? But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust." said Phineas. Perry looked down, ashamed. "You don't need to sneak away anymore, we know your secret, you can just go" said Phineas. Perry walked off sadly. While walking, it began to rain. "You know, I used to think you couldn't spell "platypus" without "us"." said Phineas before walking back inside. "Well you can, but it would just be "Platyp"." said Ferb before shutting the door. "Well, I guess if you guys can't help us fix the remote, we could check with Isabella." said Phineas. "Who's Isabella?" asked Phineas-2. "The girl who lives across the street." said Phineas. "Mom says that talking to neighbors can be dangerous." said Phineas-2. "True!" said Linda-2 from the basement. "Well it's time you meet her, come on, you'll like her." said Phineas. "What about the Normbots?" asked Phineas-2.

Everyone snuck out. "Relax, we've been avoiding them all day, if you're really careful, you can.." said Phineas. They all stopped in front of a Normbot. "Okay, we got to be more careful than that." said Akane. "May I please see your identification?" asked the Normbot. "Uh..." said Miyuki. The Normbot switched to armored head. "Display your travel papers or be destroyed, display-display..." said the Normbot. It sparked and shuttered. Then it collapsed revealing Buford-2 on its back, pulling out wires. "I can't stand these things!" he said. "Hey, it's Buford!" said Phineas. "Do I know you guys?" asked Buford-2. "We're Candace's brothers, we're going to Isabella's." said Phineas. "We're they're friends" said Miyuki. "Are you part of the Resistance?" asked Phineas-2. "I used to be in the resistance, but I got so good at it, that I started resisting them" said Buford-2.


	6. The Resistance and Rescuing Perry

Meanwhile with the two Doofenshmirtz's..."Behold, the Other-Dimensionator!" said Doofenshmirtz showing the Other-Dimensionator. "Well actually, this is the Other Other-Dimensionator, the Other-Dimensionator is back in the other dimension." Doofenshmirtz-2 glared. "Okay, step 1 is push this button" said Doof. He pushed the button and the machine powered up. "And step 2, stand back in awe!". It started up but then it shut down. "Awww..." Doof frowned. "That's it?" asked Doof-2. "Well, now that I think about it, those two boys made some modifications to my design which may have allowed to, you know, to work." said Doof. "Great, now I need those two boys?" asked Doof-2. Just then, a Normbot came in holding Perry. It threw him and a wastebasket fell on top of him. Then a brick was place on top of it. "Ah, Perry the Platypus!" said both Doofenshmirtz's. "Jinx! You owe me TWO sodas!" said Doof. "Listen, Perry the Platypus, I know I said if you turned yourself in, I wouldn't hurt your friends, but change of plans, now I need to hunt them down, which may involve a little hurting, I know that makes me a liar, but hello! Evil!" said Doof-2. Perry glared at him.

Buford-2 opened the gate to Isabella's house and everyone walked in. "Isabella's house is right over.-" said Buford-2. Just then, a trap door opened under the. They screamed as they fell down, and a group of shadowed figures tie them up, they were the Firestorm Girls including Isabella. "What'cha doin'?" Isabella-2 asked in a touch voice. "Isabella?" Phineas asked. "Do I know you?" Isabella-2 asked. "Hey, Isabella!" said Buford-2. "Ugh, him I know. Buford, what do you want? I thought you were resisting us?" said Isabella-2. "I was helping Candace's brothers cross the street." said Buford-2. "Candace has two sets of twin brothers?" asked Isabella-2. "Uh no, he and I are from another dimension, we're trying to get back." said Phineas. "So are we" said Miyuki. "Alright girls, release them." said Isabella-2. The Firestorm Girls pulled on the ropes, untying the gang causing them to emerge in a pose, then they collapsed. A door opened revealing a computer area. "Why would you want to come to this dimension anyway?" asked Isabella-2. "Well, we didn't mean to come here, and now we can't go back unless we fix this device." said Phineas holding the remote. Isabella walked everyone in. "Well, we may have someone who can help you. Dr. Baljeet!" said Isabella-2. A chair turned revealing Baljeet-2. "Baljeet!" said Phineas. "That's Dr. Baljeet to you. Were you not listening?" asked Dr. Baljeet. He showed a graph on the computer. "Here is the crux of your problem. Think of the universe and all of the many dimensions as circular. The energy flows between the dimensions like this, clockwise. Say that this is your dimension, and this is our dimension, you traveled with the flow of energy, so going clockwise would be easy. Going counterclockwise would take 8 million gigawatts of energy, overloading the local power grid. I have prepared a little song to help illustrate my point" explained Baljeet-2. Then he started to play the accordion.

Baljeet-2:  
If you travel through dimensions, going clockwise makes it easy, going counter-clockwise would take 8 million gigawatt's of energy, overloading the local power grid!

Then he stopped. "I know, it needs a chorus. Anyway, without 8 million gigawatts, you would have to go clockwise, the long way around. Theoretically, you would get home, but there is no telling how many dimensions you would have to go through." he said. "Well do you think you can get enough power to open the portal backwards so we can get home?" asked Yayoi. "Well, we should probably ask our leader." said Baljeet-2. "Ask your leader what?" asked a deep voice. It coughed and then revealed itself to be Candace-2. "Who made the topiary out of wild parsnips? I'm allergic, and it's messing up my voice!" she said in a deep voice. "Candace, you're the leader of the Resistance?" asked Phineas-2. "What are you two-" Candace-2 began still in a deep voice. She coughed and began to talk normal. " -doing here? Never mind, I'll deal with you later." She walked up to Phineas and Ferb. "You two! I've been spending all these years trying to keep my brothers safe, and suddenly their faces are all over the Doofen Channel!" said Candace-2. "We're just trying to get home." said Phineas. "Well, what's stopping you?" asked Candace-2. "Right now? Quantum Physics." replied Reika. "Baljeet?" asked Candace-2. "We need to generate 8 million gigawatts for inter-dimensional travel." said Baljeet-2. "Then we've got work to do, Isabella, start redirecting the power." Candace-2 commanded. "Aye aye!" said Isabella-2. Candace-2 gave more orders.

Back at the 1st Dimension, Candace and Stacy were in the backyard. "Oh, great and powerful Mysterious Force. I know you are just trying to protect my brothers, but I am just trying to protect them too from their dangerous inventions. Show yourself so that I may reason with you! " said Candace. Nothing happened. "Maybe we should build a shrine to it." said Candace. "Candace, that's ridic-" said Stacy before the dimensional portal opened up. "Ah! It's the mysterious force!" they both said. They hid behind a tree. At the 2nd Dimension, the remote was hooked up to a device. "Ferb, I think we got it, it looks like home!" said Phineas. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up. At the 1st Dimension, Stacy asked "What do we do now?" "I don't know, I can't believe it actually worked." said Candace. At the 2nd Dimension, the TV showed Perry trapped and in danger. "We've got to save him!" said Nao. "Oh no, too risky. You two have to get back to your dimension." said Candace-2. "We're not going anywhere without him!" said Nao. "That's right!" said Phineas. "I thought you said he was just using you as a cover?" said Buford-2. "I know what I said, I was hurt. But even if it was all an act, he's still a part of this family, and we're not leaving without him." said Phineas. "I may never be able to open this again." said Baljeet-2. "It doesn't matter, we're going back for him." said Nao. "Wow Nao, I didn't know you cared about Perry that much" said Phineas. "Yeah I guess I got attached to him" said Nao rubbing the back of her head. "Well then, you're on your own." said Candace-2. "Fine, just tell us where Doofenshmirtz keeps his prisoners." said Phineas. "We have to help them!" said Phineas-2. He argued with Candace-2 for a minute until he finally convinced her to tell everyone how to get to where Doof-2 is.

At the 1st Dimension, Candace said "You know what, Stacy? I'm tired of the mysterious force pushing me around. I'm gonna show it who's boss!". Then she headed off. "Candace!" Stacy panicked as Candace went through the portal. Candace screamed and leaped through the portal. Then the portal closed. "Hey, Candace" said Phineas. "You guys are so... wait, why are there four of you?" Candace asked. "Oh, these guys are from this dimen-" Phineas said. "Are we inside the mysterious force?" Candace asked. "I'm not sure I understand the quest-" Phineas said. "And why is Isabella suddenly fashionable?" Candace asked. "What do you mean "suddenly"?" Isabella-2 asked back. "Seriously, where are we?" Candace asked. Phineas pulled her. "Candace, I'm sure you have a million questions, but right now, we have to save Perry from being turned into a cyborg" said Phineas. "What?" said Candace. We'll explain on the way." Phineas said. "Hey, is that me? I look good!" said Candace noticing Candace-2. Candace-2 told her brothers to stay and ran off.

Later, they rode through a cave on some train tracks in mining cars. "Wait, so in this dimension, Perry is a secret agent?" asked Candace. "No, in this dimension, he's a cyborg." said Phineas. "So, where is he an agent?" asked Candace. "That would be in our dimension, but we're not in our dimension right now." said Phineas. "Okay, I'm having trouble processing this." said Candace. "Now I wish I hadn't thrown away that pamphlet." said Phineas. "And why are we in mine cars?" asked Candace. Isabella-2, Candace-2, and Buford-2 explained everything. While Candace had her conversation with Candace-2, Miyuki asked Phineas "Phineas, can I tell you something?" "Sure Miyuki" said Phineas. Miyuki explained to him that she and the girls were experiencing a dream right now. "So all the events from before were a part of a dream that you guys are having right now?" asked Phineas. "Yes" said Miyuki. "I completely understand that. Candace had a dream once where Ferb and I were a part of it. It's like it's happening all over again except this is your dream and different things are happening" said Phineas. "Yeah. Thanks for understanding" said Miyuki. "No problem. Miyuki, you're a really good friend you know. I'm enjoying spending time with you and your friends" said Phineas. "Aw, thanks Phineas" said Miyuki smiling.

Soon, they all entered a dark room. "I don't remember it being so dark down here." said Buford-2. "Dark?" Candace-2 asked. The lights turned on revealing Normbots surrounding everyone. "That's because it's a trap!" said Doofenshmirtz. He laughed when he came out with Doofenshmirtz-2. "And if it was light, you would've seen us and run away, hence ruining the trap!" said Doof. "I think they get that." said Doof-2. "Perry! We uh, well... well, we uh, came to rescue you!" said Phineas. There was a pause for a moment. "So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case..." said Phineas. He sighed. "Yeah, we could've thought this out more." Doof-2 laughed. "I got you, and I got your little friends, too. Game over. You lose! I win! Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus! Three-forty...ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time." said Doof-2. Perry's eyes widened in realization. H _e_ pushed a button on his watch, showing a hologram of Major Monogram showering. The hologram yelped and covered himself. Both Doofenshmirtz's turn away in disgust followed by Platyborg and the Normbots. Doof-2 let go of Perry's chain and he ran still having the hologram on. "I told you, not between 3:30 and 4:00!" said the hologram. Perry went up to everyone who also have their eyes closed. He grabbed Phineas and Ferb and pulled them away.

"They're getting away!" said Doof-2. Everyone ran out the door as the Normbots chased them. Candace-2 hit the button, shutting the door, and an alarm sound went off. "I knew this was a bad idea. Okay, everyone in the cars!" she said. Everyone hopped in and Candace-2 pushed the cars. "Go go go! Isabella, start the motor!" she said. "Yes, sir!" said Isabella-2. She leaped to the front as the Normbots melted through the doors. "Quickly, transform-kuru!" said Candy. While Miyuki and her friends transformed, Candace-2 started smashing away Normbots. When they finished transforming, the Cures joined Candace-2 in fighting the Normbots. Perry pulled his collar off his neck. "Alright, hang tough, this is going to get hairy." said Candace-2. She leaped away. Perry wielded his collar and chain as a weapon. Phineas picked up a wrench and Ferb took off his shoes and tied the laces together to make nun-chucks. Candace-2 leaped to the front. "Can we make those turns at this speed?" asked Isabella-2. "Well we're about to find out!" said Candace-2. She used her staff to hit the turnstile and they swerved. Perry wrapped his chain around one of the Normbots' arms and attached the collar to a sign, causing the chain to rip the arm off. It landed in the car where 2nd Dimension Buford and Candace are, and its laser fired, setting fire to it; they backed up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Buford-2. Candace screamed as they went through a tunnel and approached an entryway. "There it is. We should be okay if we can just hold off these." said Candace-2. The bots were hit with lasers. She looked and saw Phineas, Ferb, and Perry using the robot arm as a laser cannon. "Can we do that?" asked Phineas-2. "No, keep your head down" said Candace-2.

Phineas-2 ducked his head down. Platyborg flew down. His hands turned to lasers and he fired, hitting two of the wheels. The car skidded. Phineas dropped the armo. "No, no, no...!" he said. "Candy is scared-kuru!" said Candy scared. "Don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay" said Cure Sunny. Soon, flames shot up blocking, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, the Cures, and Candy. "The motor's overheating!" said Isabella-2. Candace looked at the 1st Dimension group, then to her dimension brothers. "Sorry guys, you're on your own." she told the 1st Dimension group. Candace-2 hit the lock with her staff causing the cars to dislodge. She opened the doorway as they went in and it sealed up again. Then Phineas-2 and Candace-2 had another argument. It ended with Phineas-2 looking down sadly. "Man, I had my heart set on those nachos." said Buford-2.


	7. Escaping and Returning to 1st Dimension

Back at the 1st Dimension, Stacy had a display table set up. "Uh, mysterious force. I feel a little awkward talking to you, because I didn't believe in you at first. Because lets face it, it's crazy, but then I saw you eat my friend, so, I've made a little shrine here. It's...It's nice, there's a banana, and, uh, oh, Mr. Miggins! So, I hope this makes up for the disbelief thing. Are we, uh, are we good?" she said.

At the 2nd Dimension at DEI, Doofenshmirtz-2 talked to Phineas and Ferb who were held by Normbots. Candace, Perry, and the Cures were held by Normbots too. "Now you have no choice but to fix my machine!" said Doofenshmirtz-2. "No" said Phineas. "That's not one of your choices. Fix my machine!" ordered Doof-2. "No" said Phineas. "Can, uh, can I say something? So I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing. Strangely, that's the most normal thing that's happened this afternoon... But who exactly is this guy?" said Candace. "Fix it!" ordered Doof-2. "No" said Phineas. "Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot." said Doof-2 referring to Doof. "Hey!" said Doof. "Fix the machine!" ordered Doof-2. "No" said Phineas. While Phineas and Doof-2 talked, the Cures tried to think of a way to escape, save everyone, and return to Danville. They were still thinking even when Doof fixed his machine. Then they thought of an idea. "Well well, look who just became redundant! Send them to their doom!" said Doof-2. Platyborg pointed at Candace, next at Perry, then at the Cures. "Yes yes, everyone. Doom, doom, doom, and-" said Doof-2. "Doom!" said both Doofenshmirtz's. "Jinx! You owe me THREE sodas!" said Doof. "Okay, doom for him, too." said Doof-2. "What? But, but I'm you!" said Doof surprised. Doof-2 stuck out his sock puppet. "Doom!" he said. "Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?" said Doof.

Cure Peace struggled to get free and she managed to make lightning strike the Normbot that was holding her causing it to let go of her. Peace punched and kicked the Normbots that were holding her friends causing them to let go of her friends. The Normbots surrounded everyone. The Cures began to fight them. Their friends were surprised at their fighting techniques. Even Doofenshmirtz was surprised. "Wow, those girls are good" he said. Cure Happy imagined having the remote in her hand right now and it happened. "Phineas, catch!" she said before throwing the remote to Phineas. "The remote!" said Phineas. "Quick, open a portal!" said Cure Sunny. Phineas aimed the remote and opened a portal. "Come on!" said Cure Happy when the portal opened. Cure Beauty pulled Doofenshmirtz to the portal as the others went through it. They landed in the pinkish jungle of the other dimension and bounced around on the plants. They landed on the ground. "They opened another portal! Get after them!" ordered Doof-2. Normbots flew through the portal and fired lasers. "Stop where you are. You cannot leave" said one Normbot. "The portal!" said Phineas. He shut it before more Normbots could get through it. "The portal closed, sir." one Normbot told Doof-2. "Oh pooh. Oh well, time to start the invasion!" said Doof-2. He walked off and the Normbots followed him.

In the other dimension, everyone ran from the Normbots. "Alright, follow me. We're going around clockwise!" said Phineas. He aimed the remote and fired, opening a portal and they leaped through. The Normbots followed them. As the song "Brand New Reality" went on, everyone went into different dimensions.

Singer:  
If there's no hospitality  
Just get out of town  
You can be light on formality and say  
I guess I'll see you around  
You've got no obligations  
Nothin' holding you down  
Find a new situation and say  
I guess I'll see you around

You've got no time to waste  
On sentimentality  
Get out and find yourself  
A brand new reality  
Get out and find yourself  
A brand new reality  
A particle duality  
A new dimensionality yeah yeah  
I guess I'll see you around

Well sometimes it's appropriate  
to stop for a snack  
If you do then I hope you get back  
I guess I'll see you around  
Hopping clockwise through dimensions  
Is a dangerous thing  
But it seems to help a lot if we sing  
And we can sing about

A brand new reality  
A brand new reality  
A brand new reality  
I guess I'll see you around  
A brand new reality  
A brand new reality  
A [brand (x10)]  
I guess I'll see you around

At the 1st Dimension, the kids were still in the park. "Alright, how about two Kafka's for your Dostoevsky?" asked Buford. "Stop wasting my time, Buford." said Baljeet. Suddenly, the portal opened and the other emerged from it. "Wait, I think this is it." said Phineas. "Where have you guys been?" asked Isabella. "This is it." said Phineas. On the rood of DEI, Doof-2 laughed evilly. "I spy with my one little eye, a new Tri-State Area that's one dictator short of a dictatorship" he said. He pushed a button and the Other-Dimensionator rose on a platform. "Well, that's all about to change, pretty soon I'll be ruling over two Tri-State Area's, a virtual Six-State Area!" said Doof-2. He hit a button with a Normbot picture on it, then the Normbots flew through the Other-Dimensionator portal. "Fly, fly, my Normbots! We've got some oppressing to do!" said Doof-2. He laughed as they emerged.

At the park, Baljeet asked "Uh, why is Perry wearing a hat?" "And why are Miyuki and the girls dressed like that?" asked Isabella. "We don't have time to explain, we've got to try and stop an evil d-" said Phineas. Everyone saw thousands of Normbots spill out of the portal. "Oh no, it's too late!" said Candace. As the Normbots began their invasion, the people of Danville started running and screaming.


	8. Saving the Tri-State Area

"I wish alternate dimension Candace was here, she took out like thirty of those guys with a..." said Phineas. While he talked, Perry's watch flashed. He answered projecting Major Monogram's head. "Agent P, our agents are being overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots coming into our dimension. You must get to Doof's headquarters and stop him!" said Monogram. "Aye aye, sir! We're ready to serve!" said Phineas. "Oh no, you kids need to go home, where it's safe!" said Monogram. "With all due respect, sir, we've been through quite a lot together. We're a team now." said Phineas. "Nope, far too dangerous, and besides, our insurance won't cover it. Tell 'em Agent P." said Monogram. "Come on, Perry. Let's go kick some robot chassis!" said Phineas. Perry took off his collar and handed it to Phineas and Ferb. "Perry, you don't have to do this" said Cure March. Perry saluted and ran off. "Wow, I guess we're going home then. Hey, where's Dr. D?" said Phineas.

At DEI, Doofenshmirtz ran to the front door. He pat himself down and then pulled on the door. It was locked so he pushed a button on the intercom. "Hello?" said an old woman. "Hello, Mrs. Thompson. It's me, Heinz. I think I left my keys in the other dimension. Can you buzz me in?" said Doof. "Who is this?" asked Mrs. Thompson. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your neighbor, for like 12 years." said Dr. D. "Who?" asked Mrs. Thompson. "I live in the penthouse. I wear lab coats a lot. Speak with the accent I am currently speaking to you with." said Doof. "Just like my neighbor upstairs." said Mrs. Thompson. "Exactly!" said Dr. D. "Oh, he's not home. You'll have to come back later." said Mrs. Thompson. "No no no, wait..." said Doof. Mrs. Thompson hung up. "Aww!" Doof frowned.

Stacy was on her knees next to the altar. "Oh, mysterious force. You can see I'm really trying here. Please bring back Candace!" she begged. "Oh, hi Stacy." said Candace. Stacy turned and saw Candace right next to her. "And I also want a car!" said Stacy. In Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas said "I still can't believe Perry wanted us to go home. I mean, look at this!". He motioned to a mini TV where a news report was on. "There's robots all over the Tri-State Area! And now for the weather." said the reporter. "There's robots, Phil, ROBOTS!" said the weatherman. He screamed and ran. "You'd think he'd need all the help he can... " said Phineas. Then he heard a beeping sound. "Wait, what's that? Ferb, do you hear that?" asked Phineas. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket which was beeping. "It's Perry's locket!" said Phineas. He and Ferb walked to the couch and the beeping intensified. "Oh, it's like a homing device." said Phineas. They climbed up to the mirror and the beep got higher. Ferb removed the mirror revealing the tunnel. Phineas smiled. "Shall we?" he asked. He and Ferb got sucked in and they landed in Perry's lair. "This must be Perry's lair." said Phineas. "Welcome, Phineas and Ferb. Please insert the key." said a female computer voice. Phineas and Ferb tried to figure out if they had a key until they realized that the key was Perry's locket. Phineas pulled out the locket and teared off the collar. He put it on the keyhole, unfolded it, and pushed down. The hole glowed red and shined. "Phineas and Ferb, this message is top secret, for your ears only. If you're hearing this, the Tri-State Area is at alert level Alpha Red. Agent P needs your help." said the computer. "How does he know we'll know what to do?" Phineas asked. "He knows you will know what to do. He also knows you are the only ones capable of helping him, because you two are the only ones capable of creating these." said the computer. A wall opened and device shot out red beams of light, recreating many of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. "Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today!" said Phineas.

The Normbots flew through the city. One fired a laser blasting off the Tri-State Area flag on top of City Hall. The flag was replaced with one with Doofenshmirtz-2's face. The citizens watched with fear. Doof-2 laughed as the bots marched. Pinky secretly watched from a hole in a fence as a squad of Normbots came by. He used his collar tag to reflect the sun, sending a signal to Peter the Panda, who was up in a building with several other OWCA agents. He motioned, they pushed a dumpster. It fell and land on a makeshift catapult. Sending a load of tires onto the bots, Peter and the other agents leaped down, and Pinky and a mouse and frog agent ran out and they attack the bots. Agent T (Turtle), a raccoon agent, and a cat agent trapped a bot in a tire and rolled him into a wall. They smiled, but then another bot threw a tire at them. The bot they threw flexes, snapping the tire, and the other agents were quickly beaten and thrown into a pile. The Normbots encircled them, when suddenly, Perry leaped down in front of them and assumed a martial arts pose. A bot tried to hit him, he dodged. Perry leaped on another Normbot, then leaped away as it is hit instead of him. He leaped onto another Normbot, one of the other bots aimed its laser. Perry leaped away as the laser was fired, melting the head off the other bot. Perry did the same thing to several other Normbots, until one grabbed him from behind and slammed him against a wall. It was about to punch him, when one of the radio controlled baseballs hit it in the face. The bot looked and it keeps hitting it, smashing its face in, it dropped and Perry was freed. The ball flew back to Phineas, who was wielding the launcher atop Rover. Perry saluted him, Phineas saluted back; Rover then bounded down the street. A mooing was heard and Ferb was wearing a cowboy hat, leading a stampede of the Robot Bulls. Rover and the bulls teared through the Normbots as the agents cheered. Perry leaped up on top of Rover and he and Phineas hugged. "So, I guess you trusted us after all." said Phineas. Perry smiled. The kids from Danville and the Cures all arrived, each riding or wielding one of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions Baljeet emerges from a phone booth in the top part of the Beak suit. "Oh, I was wrong, it was not for me!" said Baljeet. Buford stomped in, riding the platy-posterior. "Heads up, platy-posterior coming through!" he said. Candace and Stacy arrived, each controlling one of the treehouse robots. "Now this is what I call busting!" said Candace.

The other kids showed up riding many other inventions. "Alright, everyone. Let's kick some robot chassis!" said Phineas. Everyone cheered. Cure March came down to Phineas and Perry. "If you don't mind Phineas, I'd like to fight alongside Perry" she said. "No problem" said Phineas handing March a remote control baseball glove. "Let's do this partner" March said to Perry. Perry gave her a thumbs up. They both fired the remote controlled baseballs, smashing them into the Normbots. They high fived each other. Stacy chased a group of bots while Candace slides down the roller coaster track and they both leaped. The two smashed together, crushing the Normbots between them. The Phinedroids and Ferbots leaped off the wings of the paper mache plane and swarmed down onto the bots. Isabella and Candy rammed their ride into one and pushed it to another group. They leaped off as they slammed into them, blowing them up. "Yes!" said Isabella. "Awesome Isabella-kuru!" said Candy giving Isabella a high five. Baljeet charged and slapped at the robots, knocking them away. "You're next Beauty" he said to Cure Beauty. "With pleasure" said Cure Beauty. Her Smile Pact exploded into ice which Beauty gathered as snow in her right hand. "Pretty Cure...!" she said. Then she drew a snowflake pattern with her left hand and combined both together. "Beauty...!" she said. Finally, Beauty fired a freezing blast at the robots. "Blizzard!" she finished. Ferb charged through more robots with the bulls. Perry, Cure March, and Phineas looked up at the Other-Dimensionator on top of DEI. "We gotta do something about that portal!" said Cure March. Perry fired a grappling hook up to the roof and held out his hand for March. She grabbed it and held out her hand for Phineas. "Ferb, we're going to try and stop the portal!" Phineas said to Ferb. Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

The trio took each other's hands and they zipped up to the roof. They saw Doofenshmirtz-2 manning the controls and they hid behind a pillar. Candace and Stacy emerged out of the wrecked treehouse robots and high fived. A couple of Normbots fired and Cure Sunny deflected the attacks. Her Smile Pact exploded in fire to form a couple fireballs in the sky. Cure Sunny ran. "Pretty Cure...!" she began. Then she jumped in the air and spun. "Sunny Fire!" she said before blasting the fireballs at the Normbots in a volleyball spike. "Thanks for saving us, Sunny!" said Candace. Sunny gave her and Stacy a thumbs up. "You're welcome!" she said. Phineas looked at Doof-2. He motioned to Perry and March. They nodded and tried to sneak over but Platyborg landed in front of them. Perry motioned to the Other-Dimensionator and handed Phineas his grappler. Phineas ran off as Platyborg landed. "Shall we?" March asked. Perry nodded and together, they punched Platyborg. They shook their hands. Before Platyborg could punch Perry, March stood in front of Perry and made fists with both hands and crossed them in front of her chest. Platyborg punched her and she blocked it. Then her Smile Pact exploded with wind energy that lifted Cure March off the ground and into the air. "Pretty Cure...!" March began. March then compressed the wind into balls. "March Shoot!" she said before kicking the balls at Platyborg soccer-style. Platyborg dodged a few of the balls but ended up getting hit by the last ones. March flew down and Perry gave her a high five.

At DEI, Doofenshmirtz was still talking to Mrs. Thompson on the intercom. "No, it's Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You borrowed sugar from me this morning!" said Dr. D. "I don't have any sugar. I had to borrow some from my neighbor this morning." said Mrs. Thompson. "Yeah, that's me. That's-" said Dr. D. "Oh, he's a nice man, but I hear he's divorced." said Mrs. Thompson. "Oh, THAT she remembers." said Doof. Back in the streets, Ferb charged at another bot. Isabella and Candy ran up. Isabella was manning a baseball launcher. "Ferb, we'll handle things down here!" she said. She fired, hitting a robot. "Go help Phineas-kuru!" said Candy. Ferb leaped off the bull and ran into a hardware store. He grabbed two plungers, then ran to the Danville Impound Lot, where the Platypult was. He slid across it, activating the tail as he slid onto it. It launched him into the air and he used the plungers to stick to the side of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, and he started climbing. On the roof, Phineas picked up some plates from the buffet table and chucked them at 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, who dodged and used cushions to block. Phineas then hit him with a bowl filled with pasta. Doof-2 picked up a lamp and tries to hit him with it. He dodged and backed up to the Normbot controller. Doofenshmirtz-2 swung and Phineas leaped away, causing him to hit the panel, making the Normbots shudder and spark. Phineas hid and looked as 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz fiddled with the controller. "Oh come on, you stupid thing, work!" said Doof-2. The Normbots went back to normal and continued invading.

"Oh, so that dish must be what's controlling the robots! Maybe I don't need to close the portal if I can just take out that..." said Phineas. He saw the baseball launcher and said "Oh yeah!". He ran to it but Doof-2 grabbed it. "Oh no you don't! Ha ha! Now the baseball is on the other foot! Or however that... that saying goes. I'm not really sure..." said Doof-2. Phineas began to back up. "Hey, hey! Where are you going?" asked Doof-2. He aimed at Phineas and backed him into a wall. "You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Platyborg! And maybe even a Boyborg too, huh? Try saying that five times fast: boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg... eh, I guess its not that hard to say, never mind." said Doof-2. Platyborg punched Perry but Perry dodged it. Then March kicked Platyborg and punched him back to back. Perry joined in. The more they punched Platyborg, the more he got weaker. Soon, Platyborg was worn out and couldn't continue. Doof-2 aimed at Phineas. "You know something kid, you've been a thorn in my side all day long..." said Doof-2. Perry looked and saw a bat on the ground. He whistled and Phineas looked. "But that's about to change..." said Doof-2. Perry threw the bat. Doof-2 fired and Phineas grabbed the bat and hit the ball away. It headed for the robot control dish and hit it, shattering it. Doof-2 cried as the bots shut down and fell out of the sky.

"Augh! My babies! No, what have you done?" said Doof-2. He ran off as the robots continued to fall. Isabella, Candy, Buford, Cure Happy, and three of the Fireside Girls watched from under a bus stop. "It's weird that Perry's a secret agent, huh?" asked Isabella. "Yeah, but it was obvious in retrospect." said Buford. "Totally" said Cure Happy. Baljeet walked up to them wearing only the top half of the Beak suit. "Has anyone seen my pants?" he asked. "They're right there" said Cure Beauty pointing to Irving who was in the legs holding two crowbars and standing on a pile of dismantled Normbots. "WOLVERINES!" said Irving. Ferb finally arrived at the top. "Ferb, bro! I just hit the best home run ever!" said Phineas. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up. Just then, the ground shook and a chamber opened. Out of it rose a huge robot made to look like 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. The head looked down at them. "Now, tremble before me!" said Doof-2. He laughed. "No no, I'm down here." he said. The robot's arms moved showing Doof-2 in a cockpit. "See? One last trick up my sleeve. It's me! See, I'm the trick up my...own sleeves. Cause look, I-I'm in the sleeve, get it?" he said. The group looked. "Ugh, pearls before swine." said Doof-2. H _e_ pulled a lever and the bot aimed back a punch. "Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm coming at ya!" he said. The rest of the Cures stood in front of Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

They braced theirselves until they heard Doofenshmirtz say "Hey!". The robot's arm stopped. "What? I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" said Doof-2. "I got a little something just for you..." said Doof. He reached into his lab coat and Doof-2 raised the robot's arm to look. Doof pulled out the Choo-Choo toy train. "Here!" he said. The Cures smiled as they watched Doof-2 be happy with his toy train. Doof-2 pushed a self-destruct button and all the robots exploded and vanished into thin air. Then a portal opened back to the 2nd Dimension. "Yeah, you know, we're totally cool now, I'm just going to go back to my home and live out the rest of my days with my Choo-Choo. Okay then, _ciao_!" said Doof-2. He went through the portal happy but snapped out of his happy state when the Firestorm Girls marched up. "Uh-oh" said Doof-2. "Book him, ladies." said Major Monogram-2. "You know, my crimes against humanity had just completely slipped my mind." said Doof-2. The girls grabbed and dragged him away.


	9. Restoring Memories and Goodbye

Candace ran up to Phineas and Ferb as the rest of the 2nd Dimension gang came out of the portal. "Hey, did you guys just see that? I totally saved Danville!" said Candace. "Good job, soldier" said Candace-2. "So, what will you do now?" asked Candace. "Wow, I haven't thought of anything but busting Doofenshmirtz for years. I don't know." said Candace-2. "Well, I know what interests I'd pursue" said Candace. She pointed to Jeremy Johnson-2 as he came out of the portal. "Hey, here you all are." said Jeremy-2. "I'll take that under consideration. And what about you, Candace?" said Candace-2. "You know, after all of this, I'm going to give myself a little more time to be young. It's not such a bad place to be." said Candace. "You know what, me too." said Candace-2. They hugged. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for teaching us all about summer. You know, opening our horizons, and teaching Ferb classical guitar." said Phineas-2. Ferb-2 strummed a few chords. Platyborg came over and reverted to pet mode. He made a metallic sounding chatter. "Hey, it's our Perry!" said Phineas-2. He and Ferb-2 went over to Platyborg. "Looks like the evil was fried right out of him." said Phineas-2. "Sorry he's mostly made of metal now." said Phineas. "Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool! Thanks so much guys." said Phineas-2. "I'm glad we all could help" said Phineas. The 2nd Dimension gang headed back to the portal. Perry and Platyborg looked at each other. Perry saluted and Platyborg smiled and saluted back. Platyborg entered the portal and it closed up.

"Man, this was the greatest day ever. Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!" Phineas said to Perry. Major Monogram and Carl walked up to the gang. "Yes yes, the next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot. Then, of course, Agent P will be sent away forever." said Major Monogram. "What?" said Phineas surprised. "You didn't know? Didn't he give you a pamphlet?" asked Monogram. "We threw it away." said Phineas. "Does anyone read those things?" Monogram asked. "I tried to warn you, sir" said Carl. "Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore." said Monogram. "That's why you didn't want us to know your secret" said Phineas. Perry nodded, sadly. "So we'll never see Perry again? There _has_ to be another way!" said Phineas. The girls huddled up while their friends continued talking. "If they forget about today then that means that they'll forget that they met us" said Miyuki. "That is true. Since this is a dream how about we imagine that they remember today and tell them to keep it to themselves?" said Yayoi. "That's a great idea Yayoi!" said Akane. "I would never want them to forget meeting us" said Reika. "Me neither" said Nao. Right when they finished huddling, Ferb said "Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." "Agreed" said Phineas. "Yeah" said everyone.

Later at OWCA Headquarters, everyone was in a lab. "Alright everybody, tall kids in the back. Just need to do a little more programming here, and we'll be ready to roll." said Major Monogram. Phineas and Ferb walked up to Perry. "Hey, buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you, Agent P." said Phineas. Perry hugged Ferb, then hugged Phineas. "I love you, pal" said Phineas. Monogram began to have tears in his eyes. "Sir, are you crying?" Carl asked. "No, I'm sweating through my eyes." said Monogram. "Okay sir, we're ready." said Phineas. "Okay Carl, we're all set." said Monogram. "Uh, Major Monogram?" asked Isabella. "Uh, yes?" asked Monogram. "So, none of us will remember _any_ of today?" asked Isabella. "That's right" Monogram replied. "Good" said Isabella. She smirked to Phineas, then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Phineas gasped. "Isabella!" he said surprised. "Let's make he remembers that too" said Miyuki. Carl then hit the device to wipe away everyone's memories with a flash of bright light. And it worked. "Uh, sir, can we have a moment alone with them?" Miyuki asked. "Take all the time you need" said Monogram. Then he left with Carl. The girls imagined everyone remembering today and it worked and they warned them to keep it to themselves and they agreed.

"I don't understand. How did you restore our memories?" asked Isabella. Miyuki explained to everyone what she told Phineas back in the cart. By the time she finished, she and her friends started to glow. "Looks like we're going to wake up" said Akane. "Then that means we have to say our goodbyes right now" said Reika. "Phineas, Ferb, thanks for being a part of this dream. It was a blast spending this adventure with you and everyone else" said Miyuki. "We're glad that we made you girls had the best dream ever. We're really gonna miss you" said Phineas. He hugged Miyuki. "I'm sure we'll meet again in future dreams or we could all visit you in real life" said Miyuki. "That would be great" said Phineas. Normally Isabella would be jealous seeing Phineas hug another girl (besides Candace) but she was busy dealing with Candy because Candy was in her arms, crying on her clothes. "Don't cry Candy. We'll always be friends" said Isabella. Candy sniffed. "Right. But Candy will still miss you-kuru" she cried. "I'll miss you too" said Isabella. "Good luck with your studying Baljeet" said Reika. "I will. I wish you the same Reika" said Baljeet. "I sure hope you and Jeremy get together" said Akane to Candace. "I'm sure we will. Thanks Akane" said Candace. They hugged. Yayoi hugged Ferb. "Hope you and Phineas will continue having a great summer" she said. "We will" said Ferb.

Nao knelt on one leg. "It was fun fighting alongside you Perry. I'll never forget those moments" she said. Perry smiled. "I'm really gonna miss you a lot but I know that someday, we will meet again" said Nao. She gave him a big hug and Perry hugged her back. They had a long hug. Then Perry chattered with happiness. Somehow Nao understood what he said and she replied "Yeah..I love you too". After she said that, the girls glowed more. "We're waking up, Nao. It's time to go" said Miyuki. "I know" said Nao. She stopped hugging Perry and did something unexpected. She grabbed him lightly and softly kissed his cheek. Perry blushed but smiled as well. The girls said their final goodbyes but Candy was still crying. "Candy, what do we do when we say goodbye?" asked Miyuki. Candy sniffed and smiled. "Leave with a smile-kuru" she said. Phineas, Ferb, and the gang smiled at them and that made Candy feel much better. Then they disappeared.

When they woke up, it was morning and they were still in the Magical Library. Nao sighed and said to herself "I miss him already". However, she was happy. Miyuki was happy too and she said to herself "That was an ultra happy dream".


End file.
